Jor-El
Jor-El was a Kryptonian scientist on the Science Council. Jor-El is most famous for being the father of Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton. Biography Jor-El, an aspiring Kryptonian scientist taught by Kra-Hu, was sent with his brother to rescue a Kryptonian from the jungles with his elder brother, Zor-El. There they found and rescued Zod, a boy the same age as Jor-El. The two quickly became the best of friends, but were seperated when Zod joined the Kryptonian Military. When he grew older, Jor-El became one of the Science Councillors of Krypton, the youngest ever at the time. Although Jor-El created several inventions that were of great use, such as an enviro-pod to explore the interior cores of Krypton, his greatest was the Phantom Zone. Using the Phantom Zone as a prison, Jor-El imprisoned rogue scientist Xa-Du in it. However, using his enviro-pod, Jor-El discovered that Krypton was dying and would end in a flaming fireball. Unable to deterimine when, though Jor-El continued with his studies. During his exploration of interior Krypton, Jor-El was targetted for death by Zev-Ekar and Jax-Ur. Upon being found by Jax-Ur's scouts, Jor-El was rescued by Lara Lor-Van and his old friend, Commander Zod. After the events with Ekar ended, Jor-El married Lara. With the threats of Ekar and Jax-Ur dealt with, Jor-El and Zod decided to reform their planet and change it into something more harmonious. However, the two friends were once again seperated as Jor-El's relationship with his brother, Zor-El, began to deteriorate. As time went on, Jor-El's discover on the end of Krypton became more public, leading to him being hunted by the Eradicator and banishing Bnu-Or to the Phantom Zone. Upon telling the world around him about their planet's imminent destruction, Jor-El was humiliated as the destruction never actually happened. Knowing that the destruction was only stalled, Jor-El attempted to set about to try and find a way to create ships that could leave the orbit of the sun Rao. However, shortly after the birth of Jor-El's son, Kal-El, the Collector of Worlds visited Krypton and took Kandor hostage, Jor-El was faced by a more imminent threat, the Multitude. Managing to defeat it, Jor-El's work was again interrupted when a Char beast attacked. Discovering the recently promoted General Zod to be behind the attack, Jor-El was forced to banish his best friend to the Phantom Zone. Out of desperation, Jor-El barely managed to launch a rocket prototype, containing various chemicals into orbit. Unwittingly, Jor-El created H'El through this. Jor-El's son, Kal-El, ended up being the last child born on Krypton as Jor-El sent him to Earth shortly after, with his voyage being a success. As Krypton ended, Jor-El lived his last moments in embrace with his wife. H'El's Krypton An an an alternate pocket Krypton created in the same universe as Earth Prime, H'El arrived on Krypton ten years prior to it's destruction. Murdering Zev-Ekar and Zod, in this alternate Krypton, whose history threatened to replace the original's, H'El snapped Jor-El's neck and decided to take over the planet for himself.